Talk:Fred Weasley
BOO HOO Fred's death was so sad. I wish he didn't die.LONG LIVE FRED WEASLEY.--HallieryElizabeth 02:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Yes, Fred's death was super sad!!! I cried soo much! Harrypluvr 20:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Christina 4:17, August 10, 2011 Happy Birthday Happy late birth day Fred Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!!--HallieryElizabeth 17:14, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Main picture Eww, that main picture of him looks... weird I'm going to change it, if I find a better one... Prissymis 21:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Conmbine Fred and George's articles? They're so alike, it might be more convenient to have just one article, for both Fred & George. :No. The decision was taken to split the articles; they are individual characters who deserve their own articles. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::I wonder if they should be given separate image categories then -Smonocco 13:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Wrong picture Not a big deal but I wanted to point out that the current picture used for Fred is actually of George (Oliver). You can tell because the corners of Oliver's eyes are turned down slightly whereas James' does not. =] The thing that throws people off is that George is smirking in that pic and they expect Fred to be the one smirking. If you want, we could move the pic of Oliver to George's pro pic and I could upload a pic of James smirking.--Jj7362 18:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Date of Death? I was watching the JK Rowling A Year In The Life documentary and the part where shes drawing the family trees she specifically states Fred dies in 1997 and writes it, she then has a finalised family tree which secondly states Fred dies in 1997. But seconds before this she stated that Victoire Weasley was named after the war which was May 2, 1998? :It's because Rowling is horrible at numbers and dates. The 1997 death date is just another Flint. - Nick O'Demus 16:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :And she once admitted that. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 15:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Change some things We have to change some pictures from relationships. By George Weasley, we need to take that picture from the Weasley family, to Other Siblings. We actually don't need that picture from George, Harry, Ron, Fred (himself), Hermonie and Ginny and the Quidditch Cup. Then at the place from George Weasley, where the picture is from The Weasley family, we need a picture from George Weasley. Otherwise have 2 times something of the same. Time to agree!--Station7 19:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I can't see any problems with those images, except on the part of George Weasley. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 19:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I made 1 mistake, haven't thought about that while writing this.--Station7 20:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Weasley twins N.E.W.T. subjects. I agree that Fred and George have always been portrayed doing everything together, but let us remember that the Patil twins got sorted out in two different houses. Another possible support for the twins not sharing two N.E.W.T. subjects is that while getting pretty much the same grades (percentage-wise), one might have gotten just high enough a grade, while the other not quite good enough to enter the N.E.W.T. class. It may just be a 2% difference, well within sampling error, if JKR has considered it. Ngebendi 13:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Please mention the ref. of book where it is mentioned that they might have got diff. grades or diff. subjects in order to make a change.Remus Black (Owl Me!) 16:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : As per different subjects, they've already been reported on this wikia. "Behind the scenes" quotes three O.W.L.s each among four different subjects. (This somewhere in Order of the Phoenix.) There's no other logical way to explain it: the twins share two subjects, in the other ones they're split. In this wikia's "Exceeds Expectations" entry is reported that they should have earned an E on every subject they have taken, just by sitting their exams. (This possibly somewhere in Order of the Phoenix. Otherwise in one of the following books.) This means that, like all their schoolmates, they've sit at least four subjects, likely all core ones, and possibly also a number of electives. Again, there is no other logical explanation: in the two N.E.W.T.s they have earned indipendently, one got a pass grade, the other a fail grade. : Since in all the books the twins are portrayed as extremely competent wizards (it is my educated guess that they are on par with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, being N.E.W.T. level well before taking their O.W.L.s), I would go even further and say that this was deliberate. We can safely assume that Potions and Care of Magical Creatures were accessories, and they did not feel the need to take them at N.E.W.T. level. In all likelyhood, the twins split the four subjects they took at N.E.W.T. level (Charms, Transfiguration, DADA and Herbology) so to maximize their academic return. Ngebendi 12:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Can someone fix it? I screwed up trying to improve it. Can someone help change the quote under the PARENTS 'section and the image which caused a gap under the '''WAND '''section. George Can someone change the image in the "George Weasley" section. You can't really tell who's who, and the one I had had a neutral expression. Someone please change it back. Poor Fred :( Why did Fred have to die? He's an awsome charchter, why'd he die, couldn't Parvati/Padma have died instead (No offence to them/their fans but I prefer the Weasly twins)?!? And the actor(s?) wasn't half bad looking either. Fred & George are the only twins who can make ginger look sexy! Vixter 22:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I know right!!! I can't see George by himself! Its just so so sad!!!Harrypluvr 20:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Harrypluvr 20:24, August 10,2011 (UTC) Bellatrix killed Fred Bellatrix killed Fred, and not Rookwood, because when she duelled with Molly, she knew that Fred was dead. User:Domynyk 18:00, January 9, 2011, (UTC) : He was killed by the explosion that Rookwood caused. Bellatrix taunts Molly over her son's death, but that doesn't mean she killed him herself. Jayden Matthews 17:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Plus they were duelling in the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall, where the bodies had been put, so she could easily have seen Fred's body. --BachLynn (Accio!) 17:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I have read the book, and Percy shouted that: Rookwood!, but it's doesen't mean that he caused the explosion. Rowling didn't write that he caused the explosion. User:Domynyk 18:12, January 9 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, I'm sure Percy didn't shout his name for the fun of it. It's beside the point, anyway. The point is, there is no proof Bellatrix killed Fred. Jayden Matthews 17:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Plus in the article it says that Fred was killed by an explosion that was '"possibly" caused by Rookwood.--BachLynn (Accio!) 17:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::All we know for certain is that Fred was killed in an explosion. Bellatrix wasn't mentioned at any point in that scene, so it's unlikely it was her. As for Rookwood, Percy may have simply charged after the first Death Eater he saw. Even Ron says afterwards "I want to kill Death Eaters,", not "I want to kill Rookwood." ''- Nick O'Demus 09:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: ::::-___________________________________________________________________________- ::::It was NOT Bellatrix. She must have seen Freds Body on the ground and must of seen george because snape may have told her about his ear. But I do believe it is possible That Rookwood used A dangerous curse to conjure an explosion. But my strong believing is That; Well Harry, Hermione and Ron witness his death, they just evacuated the room of requirement that was if im not mistaken, Blown up by Fiendfyre. It is possible the FiendFyre broke through the room of requirement into the castles corridors and towers. This causing it to slowly cast on fire. This may of caused the Explosion which killed Fred. ::::YaxleySnape 21:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC)YaxleySnapeYaxleySnape 21:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Domynyk and Nick O'Demus are absolutely correct: Fred was killed by the wall explosion. Doesn't quite matter WHO caused the wall explosion (though it is never revealed in the book who caused it) it's that he was killed by the wall debris. We should presume that Percy screamed "ROOKWOOD!" because he, having worked at the Ministry, would know Rookwood by face and then chased after him. In the movie, Fred was killed by a (sofar unknown) Death Eater after having been cornered and disarmed. ParryHotterHero 18:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with ParryHotterHero in the movie part. I saw the movie and I am a 150% sure that I saw a part during the battle of hogwarts where they shown Fred on the ground being cornered and reaching for his wand (possible after disarm) and then it didn't show anything else so it can be predicted that he was infact cornered and killed in the film. As for the books, I agree with YaxleySnape in the part that the FiendFyre might have been a cause of the explosion though we can't be a 100% sure that the FiendFyre caused it unless a statement was clearly said by J.K. Rowling. — Firefox1095 — 03:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::True, Firefox. I believe though that it was shown in a flashback-like sequence, when Voldemort's voice was hissing through the air about those friends Harry Potter allowed to die for him. Poor Fred...at least in the movie he goes out trying (and wasn't just a slightly humiliating "ROCKS FELL, FRED DIED" situation). BUT I have to wholly disagree about the Fiendfyre theory. The Room of Requirement had sealed itself back up, sealing the Fiendfyre curse of Crabbe's up along with it. The explosion was further down the hall and it says right in the book that it was the wreckage of a corridor/the "side of the castle" that had been attacked that had buried them all underneath it/killing Fred. We don't know who set off that explosion or curse or bomb or whatever it was. Maybe it was an extra strong Bombarda Maxima cast by several Death Eaters (recall it was the spell used by Umbridge to break into the Room of Requirement in 5), but it wasn't the Fiendfyre. ParryHotterHero 17:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I found this on a german site, but you can read it there in english, too. "J.K. Rowling: I’m so sorry! I met a couple on launch night who had come dressed as Lupin and Tonks, and I felt dreadfully guilty as I signed their books! '''Remus was killed by Dolohov and Tonks by Bellatrix.' This is the source: http://maennerseiten.de/harry_potter/yabbse/index.php?topic=57935.0;all And here is a second source of the interview in which she said this: http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/2007/7/30/j-k-rowling-web-chat-transcript Harry granger 23:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) The picture labled as "Fred and Angelina" is actually Oliver Phelps aka. George Weasley.Vana Bloom 07:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations for that page! Congratulations for that page, well done!! But pooooooooooor Fred!!! I hope that we gonna see George's reaction on part 2. I mean, I hope he doesn't just stand beside Fred, I hope we're gonna see a big reaction of him, even that's gonna break our heart!! CONFIRMED BY JAMES HIMSELF, Battle of Hogwarts shot is NOT Fred (James) it is George (Oliver) I personally asked James if it was Fred or George in the questionable Battle shot in Deathly Hallows Part 2, and it was CONFIRMED it was not Fred dying, it was George in battle. Proof is posted here. ALSO the photo being used as "Angelina and Fred" is NOT Fred it is George, thus being incorrect. Right, it's not the death scene of Fred. First of all you can see it on the color of the clothes. Fred was wearing green clothes, George was wearing a purple suite. As you can see, the person on the picture is also wearing a purple suite. And later in other scenes you can see one of the twins who is still alive and wearing purple clothes. So George is the one with purple clothes and the guy on this picture. Ironically it could have been the death scene of George, because the person in front of him wanted to cast a death curse onto him, but was finally interrupted by Voldemorts speech who ask for ceasefire. The unkown Death Eater stopped and was listening to Voldemort. In this moment you also can see it's an unkown female Death Eater. I think the actress name is Penelope McGhie, who is also mentioned in the cast as Death Eater. I remembering seeing her at the meeting at Malfoy Manor as well as in the Forbidden Forest and in the lines of the Death Eaters before the final battle. I'm not sure she cast a killing curse to him. The scene begins when she is casting a blue-light curse on him. After that you can see how George is loosing his wand. Maybe she is casting only a disarming curse on him. Before she can cast another spell on him Voldemort ask for ceasefire. That's all!! Exactly, the only thing seen is him being disarmed. For all we know, at that point, Fred could have already been dead. JesterC88 08:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : What really annoys me is that the tribute to the dead in Harry Potter on Youtube uses that clip as Fred. No matter how much that I tell them it's not Fred's death. Despite the fact that you can actually see 'Fred' reaching for his wand. Pauldarklord (talk) 14:06, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Death in Battle of Hogwats He died in battle cuz of whom Oishij Mukherjee 09:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Daredavil who never give up. Patronus what are Fred's and George's patronus? Some say those are hyena and coyote... 12:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :JKR has never revealed but she once said that George after the death of Fred would never be able to conjure one. If he could before and if Fred could she never told us. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :JKR never said this. I've seen it on tumblr LOADS of times, but have never ONCE seen a verified sourceable example of JRK saying this is a fact. :SuperTonicV7 (talk) 06:03, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Three O.W.L.s but Still in Courses in Later Years I was reading the Behind the scenes part of Fred's article, particularly the following part: "Despite the fact that they only earned three O.W.L.s each, in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fred mentioned that he was transfiguring a raccoon in Transfiguration. In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, George said that he might be able to sell a "few Extendable ears before Herbology" and Lee Jordan said that Fred and George played Exploding Snap during Defence Against the Dark Arts, and that they had an inspected Charms lesson." It got me thinking, indeed how is this possible? Then, I think I came up with an answer and wanted your opinion. In HBP, Snape mentioned how Crabbe and Goyle needed to pass the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Crabbe and Goyle are in Harry's year so they should have taken it in OotP. So does this means students who failed the O.W.L are given the option or mandatory to take perhaps remedial level of that class until they are able pass it. That lead to another question of whether getting an Outstanding on their second attempt still consider an Outstanding in the subject. But that's another topic all together. But this explains how Fred and George were able to still attend those course. If not, there 6th and 7th year schedule is very short with only 3 classes. Seasrmar (talk) 21:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Name Does it states anywhere that Fred's full name is Fredric Gideon Weasley? The name in Wikipedia is Fred Gideon Weasley. I remember some websites says that Fred is a nickname. But I can't recall anywhere which states Fred's name is Fredric, and I can't see any source that his middle name is Gideon. AB Ng Talk 12:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :There is no source thus far; until JK Rowling confirms it, it's fanon. May I ask as to why you're asking? :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:30, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Some says it's Frederic or Fredric, I dunno. But in your wiki - Potter wiki, the name is Frederic. In wikipedia, (-Dumbledore's Army), it says Fred Giedeon. I don't know for sure. AB Ng Talk 12:34, July 8, 2014 (UTC)